


Weak

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesser Dad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: It was when he came to realizations like this, Rouxls never felt more weak.





	Weak

This was unfortunately becoming more and more of a common occurrence. This scenario where Lancer came running into Rouxls’ room, crying and hurt. Sometimes, the wounds were only emotional ones, but as of late, as King Spade’s temper got worse and worse, they were becoming more and more physical. 

It was then Rouxls’ unofficial job to comfort the child and occasionally patch up whatever injuries he had managed to sustain. 

Thankfully, today he hadn’t had to pull out any bandages, but whatever the king had said to Lancer had certainly upset him quite a bit, as it had been a few minutes now and Lancer was still sobbing. 

“D-Dad called me useless,” Lancer sniffled miserably, pressing his face into Rouxls’s suit. Rouxls continued to run his hand up and down Lancer’s back comfortingly, trying desperately to think about how best to phrase his next words. After all, Rouxls knew firsthand that those who were too loose with their tongues were practically guaranteed to end up imprisoned, or, if King Spade was in a particularly foul mood that day, executed. Rouxls almost shivered at the thought.

Finally, he allowed, “Now, now, mine prince, I am sure thy father didn’t mean that…”

Lie. At this point, he wasn’t sure if the king truly did think that or not. The King was usually not afraid to express his feelings and opinions about other people. But Lancer didn’t need to know that. So, feeling a strange sense of guilt at having lied through his teeth, he decided to add a sprinkle of truth, “Besides, I doth not bethink thou art useless, mine prince.” 

“Really?” Lancer whimpered, looking up at Rouxls with leaky eyes. “Do you mean that?”

Rouxls felt his heart twinging a bit at the hopeful look that Lancer had on his face. A stab of anger towards the king hit him. He knew Lancer could be obnoxious at times, and perhaps a little too rambunctious for his own good, but he was merely a child who didn’t know better. And no child should be made to feel useless, especially by their own father of all creatures! 

“Of course not,” Rouxls reassured gently, “I bethink you art cunning and comical and I bethink thee shall one day maketh a most wondrous king when your timeth cometh.” 

Lancer grinned shakily at him. Sniffing once more and rubbing at his eyes with a thick fist, he nodded and said, “Thanks, Lesser Dad.” 

Rouxls blinked. There was that nickname again. Rouxls didn’t know when Lancer decided to beseech that name upon him, and part of him knew he should chide Lancer for saying it, knowing the king would probably not like Lancer associating him as any sort of fatherly figure, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so when the child was so clearly emotionally distraught. 

So, instead, he just said, “Nay needeth to thank me, mine prince. I only speaketh the truth.” Then trying to fight back his own inner reluctance, he quickly added with a slightly forced smile, “Doth thee perhaps wanteth to listen to one of thy MP3s?” 

Lancer almost immediately perked up with excitement, saying, “Oh heck yes! I found a whole lot of new splat noises for us to listen. Let me go get it!”

Then, before Rouxls could wonder how distinct splat noises could really sound from one another, Lancer charged off, an eager grin now on his face. 

Rouxls let out a sigh. Despite the fact that his ears were going to no doubt be assaulted in a moment, he was glad to see that Lancer had perked up considerably. Glad to see that he had managed to make him feel slightly better. 

But a small, more negative part of him knew this wouldn’t last long. That soon, Lancer would be coming to him once more, sobbing and hurt once more. That everything he was doing was just a temporary fix.

Lancer was always coming to him, in the hopes that Rouxls would be able to solve his problems. But the horrible truth was, that Rouxls couldn’t.

The one causing all of Lancer’s problems was King Spade, and as much as Rouxls wanted to at times, he knew he would never find the backbone within himself to confront the king. He was too scared. Too scared of the consequences and too scared of the King himself to even try. 

Hell, he could hardly talk to the King now without his voice trembling and drips of his slime body running down. How would he be able to take an actual stand against the King? He stood no chance. 

He would never do it. He knew he wouldn’t. He was too pathetic to do so, even for Lancer’s sake. 

“I got the MP3!” Lancer called out as he entered Rouxls’ room once more, eagerly crawling on top of the bed. Rouxls gave him a small smile, trying to ignore the cloud of guilt floating within him.

It was when he came to realizations like this, he never felt more weak.

**Author's Note:**

> 100th fanfiction!!! Woot! 
> 
> Technically I wanted to write a Deltarune fanfiction when the game first hit the scenes, but unfortunately, no inspo hit me until now. So take what you can get. I know this is not the most original story with these two, but I wanted to kind of try to do it from the point of view of feeling helpless to do anything. It's a hard feeling, to feel so useless and helpless and I wanted to try my hand at it. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, critique is appreciated and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix immediately!
> 
> And as always, have an amazing day. 
> 
> (Also, out of all the characters who got to be my favorite in this game, it had to be the chaotic dumbass, great. LOL)


End file.
